


Thrill of the Hunt

by midnight12181



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on a kill, sliding away into the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr - sprinkwrites.tumblr.com .
> 
> Title: Thrill of the Hunt  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Song: For Love Not Lisa - Slip Slide Melting  
> Notes: Holy crap, is this original fiction I see?

Slip around the corner, eyes bright even in the darkness of the alley. Were your heart beating, it would be pounding in your chest. You were almost caught. Again. You’re slipping, getting careless. You have to choose your victims more carefully, or you’re going to get caught, if not by the police, by the council. Neither sounds like a good time.

Slide past the homeless man, reeking of piss, vinegar, and smoke. Cut down the next alley, cross a street, distance yourself from what remains of your prey. You were a little rough with this one, tearing at the skin at the neck, wrist and thigh, rather than simply leaving a puncture wound. But you couldn’t help yourself. They were just so pretty, so innocent,  _so corruptible_.

Melting in the shadows, you chuckle to yourself. Tomorrow’s another night, another opportunity to dodge a bullet, another thrill waiting to happen.


End file.
